


The Misguided

by FankayArt



Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Anti isn't a separate character, Chase IS Anti, Chase goes kinda crazy, Chase wants what's best for everyone, Fluff comes later, Gen, Magic, Sad, Soft Anti, Time Travel, its really sad, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FankayArt/pseuds/FankayArt
Summary: He stood up straight, twitching ever so slightly. The father was unaware of his new appearance. The blackened shirt and torn jeans from his previous fight, his hat unfortunately left behind in the panic. The green tint in his skin from the magic that seeped into him, the amount of magic itself fluctuating around him in what looked to be pixels. The slit across his throat he hadn't given a second thought to. The pure black eyes, the pointed ears, the sharp teeth… the pure, raw magic from that spell had changed him.But he was still Chase.ORChase convinces Marvin to use a spell to send him back in time, only for Chase to become the very thing he swore to destroy.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase arrives in the past after an intricate spell Marvin placed upon him. The consequences of which... are painful.

  
The green magic swirled around him, and he stood there, letting it take him. At first it was harmless, tingled a bit. Pricked at his skin, but nothing too unpleasant.

That was when the magic became warmer. It became hotter, the longer he was forced to endure the spell. Not long after it began to burn, and he could feel the magic seep into his skin. It pulsed through his veins. He could feel the electric spark of it travel through his nerves, and the shock of it reverberated in his skull.

He would be a lot less concerned if this was the average spell. If Marvin hadn't pulled more magic out of many external sources on hand just so he wouldn't kill himself by using every ounce of magic he had. He would be fine if this spell was small, and easy… But it wasn't. He was taking a risk. He needed to take this risk, and the spell brought him to exactly where he needed to be.

Exactly _when_ he needed to be.

Chase tried to shake his head as a ringing went through his ears. His eyes squinted shut, trying to shake it away again. The noise faded slightly, but it never seemed to fully go away. There was a buzzing now, in the back of his mind. It was continuous, a white noise that wasn't going away. Occasionally it would even make his ears ring at the sound.

Maybe when he finds Marvin, he could get his help with this, he just… he needs the sounds gone. The sound of white noise in the back of his mind constantly was not pleasant… even a part of him thought he was hearing voices of some kind. Was he going _crazy_..? Maybe… he didn't fully doubt it.

His head was pounding, mind still foggy as the spell finally concluded. It left him stumbling, and in pain as he fell against the wall closest to him, right next to the doorway out. His hands clawed into the drywall as his head just seemed to pound more, his chest tightening as he desperately tried to breathe.

Chase’s eyes fluttered back open at the pain fluctuating within him every so often. He hoped it would go away soon, the pain would go away. The dawning realization of how taxing this spell really was just made him feel like giving up… but… he couldn't. He had to do this. His kids… his friends. He couldn't give up on them.

Slowly he pushed his way outside the emptied room, letting out an agonizing cry as a shock jolted through his body and forced his legs to curl up beneath him. He crashed down onto the floor with a thud, wincing at the more pain it brought him. His breathing was shaky and he trembled, hugging his arms close. _These side effects… Jameson sure wasn't kidding…_

His eyes squeezed shut as another wave of pain shot through him. It felt like his body was trying to tear him apart, and he let out a quiet whimper to follow.

No… no he could do this… he could…

… but what was he doing..? He can hardly remember… his head was hurting. His throat hurt. His body hurt. He felt dazed, and could just barely push himself back up without falling over again.

Chase shakily stood up and noticed he was trembling and stumbling to get to his feet, trying to find his legs like a newborn fawn.

He blinked a few times, trying to blink away this strange new tint in his vision. Grey… everything looked grey, a greyish green. Or maybe he was seeing things… just a pale grey.

He… couldn't see color. No color… but that was okay. That's fine, he doesn't need it. He was still here. He was still alive. He didn't need to see color...

Chase pressed a hand against the cut across his throat and let out a shaky sigh at the cold feeling of blood on his fingertips. The cut Anti had given him as a goodbye gift… but he didn't have time to patch it up. Now wasn't the time. There was no time.

The ringing, the burning, the pain… it was all so much, so fast… but he had no time. There was no time.

He stood up straight, twitching ever so slightly. The father was unaware of his new appearance. The blackened shirt and torn jeans from his previous fight, his hat unfortunately left behind in the panic. The green tint in his skin from the magic that seeped into him, the amount of magic itself fluctuating around him in what looked to be pixels. The slit across his throat he hadn't given a second thought to. The pure black eyes, the pointed ears, the sharp teeth… the pure, raw magic from that spell had changed him.

But he was still Chase.

His mind was set in worry. He still hurt for the others, he still had empathy, but the magic took a toll on his mind. His migraine was accompanied by empty spots where memories should be. Where was he again? Was this the past or the future? The pain fluctuating through him isn't helping clear his mind. If anything, it was making things far worse alongside the constant white noise in his head.

His eyes wandered the empty house. It was brand new, hadn't been lived in at all. This… maybe this was the past. It had to be, this was the house they moved to in the months Anti had been attacking them. The place was spotless, exactly the way it was the day they had seen it.

Anti attacking… who was Anti?

Wait of course, the neck… Anti… Anti hurt him. Hurt Jackie. Marvin. Took Henrik. Took his kids… Stacy called in a panic that day, blaming it all on him.

He needed his kids. He needed them safe… but maybe it was best he checked on the other egos first, in the other house. Then immediately get Sam and Abbie. That would be good… yeah. The kids should still be fine, right? Or should he check on them now?

He shook his head, wincing more as it just made his migraine worse, No… he needs Marvin to help with this. Help his condition. He felt… awful. Not like himself at all. He needed help.

Marvin was probably at the old base, right?

Get help, then get the kids… save everyone. _Save_ **_everyone_ ** _._


	2. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase tries to kill Anti, only to find out the others are protecting him.

… and suddenly, he was there. He blinked once, then twice at the doorframe he looked through. The memory was still hazy in his mind, but he could tell this was…  _ familiar.  _ He was just standing in the house he had appeared in, thinking about how to get to their old base, when suddenly he seemed to appear there.

He turned around a bit to look at the hall behind him, and squinted at a blurred figure on the other end.

Hallway…  **red…**

The lights turned red at the thought, but Chase couldn't tell. Things just seemed to get a bit darker around them as his squint turned into a glare. The silhouette on the other side was now backing themselves into the wall. They looked… like him. But surely, that can't be him. He's him. This must be one of Anti’s tricks.  _ Must  _ be.

Within an instant he appeared next to this… Anti. Chase’s hands gripping onto the being’s neck, slamming him back up against the wall, “ **_Y̢͝o̧̭̽̎u̹͒_ ** **...̞̆** ”

All the man could do was stare in fear, trying to pry his hands away from his neck as they let out a strangled whimper. Chase didn't bother to notice his neck had no cut. That even if what he wore was similar to Anti, that this man clearly had no abilities. If Chase were in his right mind… he'd almost think that maybe... this wasn't Anti. That he would know this wasn't Anti… but his mind couldn't comprehend the truth. He was blind to that thought. Blinded by rage.

So he pushed down on the man’s neck with a deeper growl rumbling through his throat.

“ **_Y̭̮̆̂ou̳̻͛͗ ̞͊t̔͟o̥̺͒̐o̥̔ǩ̘ ev͍̱̾̏e̺͙͊̕r̡͠ỵ̋th̟͊i͚͠ǹ̬g frơ͔m̘̜̎̀ ̛̛̝̩m͐͢e.̲͍͐͒_ ** ” Chase’s voice sounded especially strained… warped, but maybe that was just the side effects. The cut in his neck, maybe. That had to be it… or maybe he was just tired and needed to rest. He wasn't sure, and he wasn't fully sure what Anti did either. All he remembered about the demon was  _ hurt.  _ He  _ hurt  _ them. That much he knew, and he'd pay for hurting his family.

Chase had… new abilities too? That was slowly starting to set in when-

“What's wrong with the-?” Someone had come upstairs, but the dimmer lights were already messing with Chase’s vision. Was that… Jackie?

It was. His old hoodie and all. The hero himself prepared himself for a fight, and Chase growled at the sight. His eyes locked back on to his target.  _ Anti was using him… he's  _ **_using_ ** _ him... _

A shove pushed the man aside, he let out weak coughing as they crumpled to the floor, but Chase was more focused on Jackie now.

“What the fuck are you?! What are you doing to him??”

_ What am I? _

Chase frowned at that, ready to talk when Jackie lunged forward. Chase quickly ducked under and away from Jackie’s punch. It seemed all very slow to him… had Jackie slowed down? Surely… unless Marvin’s magic made him go faster. Maybe he really did get new abilities. He even gave Jackie a gentle push away and giggled at the sight of the hero being annoyed. They'd joke about this later, when he finally got rid of Anti of course, and brought everyone home.

“What's so funny?!”

Chase let out another small laugh at that. They always told Chase to focus on fights, but he worked best this way. He always told jokes and made fun of the situation, because he doesn't work well in a tense environment. It didn't seem like Anti and Jackie were taking it well though, and that just made him feel better. Anti deserves to be laughed at.  **_He_ ** _ was in control now. _

“ _ Yố̻̙u'͇̫͌̽vę̦̆̾ ̧̑ǵ͕̱̀o͖͡ttè̱̩͛n̠̐ ̯̹̊̄ṣ͋l̥͍͊̚ọ̽̒͢ẉ͍̒͆e̡̟͗͘r.” _

“What??” 

“ _ Ẅ̠́h̑͟ą̓t'̞͌s ̏͟w̼̓r͍̐o̥̓n͈͋g͎̿,̯̚ ̓͜c͈̆a̧̅n'̪̑ṭ͠ t͍̃a̱͡ke̦͝ a ̢̃lì͖t̙̓tl̩͞e ̘͡t̼͝e̺͊aṣ̈e? S̲͛e͓̓em̉͜s͗ͅ ̥́l͔̉ikë̙́ h͉̑e̱̋'s go͓͂t̝̐t̪̋e̥̿n into ̼̒your̭̚ he̼͊ad̥̏ ̹͂wo͍̽rsȇ͈ ̤̋t̜͂h̯͋a̠̿ṋ͡ ̧̕I̛͕ ͙͐t͔͠h̥̀ou͈͋g͚̽h͆͜t.” _

Jackie gave the most confused stare in return, and it took everything in Chase not to laugh again.

Chase’s stare went from Jackie to Anti, who was trying to sneak away into a room. His black eyes squinted further as he noticed his target.

_ No you don't. _

Anti dodged another hit, slipping under and kicking Jackie in the back, watching him actually fall over. He winced at that… he didn't think Jackie could fall over at his kicks, they were usually weak… but maybe he caught him off guard this time. Maybe it was his new abilities.

Chase glared back at Anti, appearing right next to him and grabbing onto his arm. This new power of his is… very handy, and... familiar, again. But he didn't think about that right now.

“What do you want from me?!” Anti cried, and Chase glared back.

“ _ I̗̚ ̩̓w̼͛ḁ̚n̤̈ţ̚ ͚̀ý̳oṷ̚  _ **_̡̄dẻ̜ad̤̿_ ** _.͊͢ _ ”

Chase let out a pained cry as something hit his back, sending a rush of pain throughout his body. It tore away at him, feeling like something was pulling him apart and smashing him back together. Anti slipped through his grasp and away, rushing behind Chase to hide with Jackie. The hero had pushed himself up and was standing again, now with Marvin standing with him. Chase took a moment to steady himself as the pain faded, pulling himself back together.

He let out a low growl as he turned back around, glaring at Anti.  _ He’s using them all..? _

“Who are you.”

“ _ Don̮̈́’̘̕t̙̃ ̬̑pl̳͘ay ̨̓d̑͜ů͜m̙͘b,͈͋ th̭́at͊͟ w͎̄ȯ̪ń̻'̲͘t ǵ̩e̠̕t you ͔̆a͎͡n͍̎ywh͕͠è̘re _ .” Chase winced slightly at his voice. It sounded like it was just getting worse and worse the more he talked.

“Dumb?! We have no idea who you are!” Jackie said, placing himself in front of Anti.

Chase let out another long sigh, closing his eyes. They had no idea… fuck, what did Anti do to them? He already got to them? He  _ just  _ got here and still everything is fucked up… is he in the future? No, they don't… they don't recognize him. Why..? He was so tired and confused… he just wanted them back.

“...  _ l̤͛i̲͆s̢̄ṱ͝e͉͆n,̤̇ ̺̋I ̫̒ju̗̾s̲̉t̪̀ ̟͑ne͍̾e̢̿ď͙ ̭͂hī͜m,͓͊ ͇̀an̤̐d I’l̮͆l̹͛ lea̤͌ve.”  _ Chase pointed at Anti, who was now cowering behind Jackie.  _ Fucking coward. _

“No. No way.” Jackie stood strong, keeping Anti behind him.

“You're in no place to be making negotiations.” Marvin warned, his eyes glowing again.

“ _ I'̛͈m ͎́n̻͛ot he̗̚ȓ̩é̝ t̥̓o ̮͠h͚͞ur͙̍t̲́ yoǔ̩.” _

“You're here to hurt Chase instead?! How does that make it any better?”

_ Oh. Oh this was fucking golden. _

Chase let out a huff that slowly morphed into laughter. This was fucking good… Anti made them think he was Chase? So they'd protect him? This  _ bastard.  _ If he wasn't so pissed off, he would probably be crying right now. Maybe the spell did bring him to the future, and he's was just fucking gone for years. They just never knew because  _ Anti  _ was here.

The magician and hero exchanged worried glances, then stared back at this... new ego, they assumed, before them.

Chase’s smile turned into a scowl as he glared at Anti, “ _ Y̳̎ou͇̕ son ̹̅ö̥f á̼ bitc͎̾h,̖͋  _ **_͉̿I͈̓'l̟͝ḽ̕ fuck̛̥i̤̔ng̛̟ ̨̕ǩ̤il̨͠l ̤̊y̩̆ou͍͊ f͎̋ǫ̛r̺̄ ̳͌thi̮̿s͚̃.”_ **

“For what-?!” The man hardly got the words out before Chase had suddenly disappeared again. The three all looked around, but weren't fast enough as Chase grabbed ahold of Anti’s throat and slammed his head against the wall. He turned and threw Anti against the ground with a thud before turning towards the other two, preparing for a fight.

Jackie turned around and quickly tried to throw a punch, just to have it phase right through him. His glare turned into wide fearful eyes, Chase having a similar wide eyed expression at his new power. Not long after, he let out a small laugh.

“Nice try, Jackaboy.”

“Wh-'' Jackie took a forceful hit from Chase, stumbling away from him. The hero clutched at his cheek where the man had hit him, “Holy  _ shit  _ he hits hard…”

_ So I do have new abilities… I have to be careful. I don't want to hurt them too much.  _ Chase quickly grabbed back onto Anti’s shirt. He hoped to teleport again. Come on, get us out of here new powers bullshit-

A glow slowly built up behind Chase and his eyes widened at the light growing brighter on the wall. A loud crackling noise followed, but he managed to phase through in time as the magic left a large burn mark in the wall in front of him.

_ That could have killed me… _

Chase turned to look at Marvin, hurt, anger, and fear were all apparent on the father’s face as the magician prepared another attack. Anti had again slipped away at the chance the magician gave him. They didn't hesitate to run down the hall, forcing himself into a room and slamming the door behind him _. _

This… this wasn't supposed to happen. Why were they against him..?

Chase slowly backed away, Jackie with a look of pure fury across his face, and Marvin readying his magic. They were… why did they hate him? What did he do wrong? Did Anti really make them believe that was him? He didn't bother to think about other possibilities, he felt broken. Hurt. He was in pain and… now they won't help him. They were turned against him. 

Chase closed his eyes to avoid tears from slipping. He wanted to leave. He wanted to get away from this damn place...

  
  
  


And away he did. 

When his eyes opened, he found himself in a park he used to go to. One he'd take Abbie and Sam to when they ever needed to spare some energy. A large playground and field on the edge of a forest, and sometimes the three sneak in there too just to find something neat. Maybe something in the leaves, or down the old dry riverbed as they talked. This place gave him a nice sense of peace he needed right now, even if it was the middle of the night. Actually it was better it was nighttime, that just meant no one was around.

He was thankful, he couldn't take any more confrontation.

Slowly he looked up towards the vibrant night sky, how the stars above sparkled.

As much as he wanted to, he couldn't give up on the others… he couldn't. He needed to keep going for them. For something better… get rid of Anti. The bitch had them tied around his finger to believe that he was Chase. That must… have been what was happening.

Of course. That's what was happening. That made sense. 

He needed his kids… he needed a place to stay.

Maybe tomorrow he could chase them out of the old base… yeah. He had new abilities now, he wasn't… sure how to use them, but he would make it work. Chase them out with his powers, then he could set up there. They could find somewhere else. Then he gets the kids… and keeps them safe. Save everyone. He could do that, he was doing a good thing.

  
  
  
  


_ His fractured memories and electric mind couldn't piece the truth together, so it created a lie. _

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you guys want to read more of this!! <3


End file.
